Infancia, La antes desconocida
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Nunca se han preguntado ¿Como fue la infancia de Gajeel? Pues aquí se los contaremos! Me encontraba en mi pequeño fotón, mirando hacia el techo de mi cómoda casita y pensando-que clase de vida es esta? ¿Qué siempre voy a vivir así? O ¿Tendrá algún sentido mi vida?- Pero una voz dentro mio me dijo que lo sabré con el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Me encontraba en mi pequeño fotón, mirando hacia el techo de mi cómoda casita y pensando en que iba a cenar esa noche. Podía ir hacia la panadería del viejo que siempre me persigue por "_robarle"_ su pan, (_pero en realidad se lo pido prestado y otro día se lo devolveré_) o dirigirme al lago y pescar algún pez.

Pero de repente, pensé -_"¿que clase de vida es esta? ¿Qué siempre voy a vivir así? O ¿Tendrá algún sentido mi vida?- _Pero una voz dentro mio me dijo que lo sabré con el tiempo. Luego de pensar en eso, decidí que iría a pescar, ya que no tenía ganas de escapar del enfurecido panadero. Fui a buscar mi caña y cuando la encontré, me encamine hacia el lago.

Al llegar, me senté en el césped, coloque el anzuelo con carnada en el lago y comencé a esperar a que enganche algún pez. Mientras esperaba…, mire hacia arriba, las estrellas brillaban y parecía que la luna me sonreía, fije mi vista hacia el costado del firmamento y vi… dos astros que mas resplandecían sobre los demás. Mis padres, antes de morir, me dijeron que cuando fallecemos nos vamos al cielo y que cuando a ellos les tocara me saludarían brillando sobre las restantes estrellas, también que de ese modo me brindarían siempre cariño y protección.

Me provocaba cierta nostalgia recordarlos, ya que en esos tiempos (_exactamente hace 3 años)_ los tenia al lado mio dándome cariño y amor, pero todo se arruino aquel día en el que ellos murieron por protegerme de unos malhechores. En ese entonces mi vida cambio completamente, con tan solo 5 años de edad tuve que robar para poder comer, beber y darme algunos bienes, aprendí a pescar, nadar, entre otras cosas, en pocas palabras, tuve que crecer rápido y arreglármelas solo.

Deje de lado esos pensamientos, porque un pez comenzó a tirar del anzuelo, y emprendí a lanzar la caña hacia atrás para lograr obtener el pescado. Cuando conseguí sacarlo, lo mire detenidamente, me di cuenta de que era pequeño y pensé-_Otra noche con poca comida, tendré que "pedirle prestado" una Hogaza a mi "amigo" el panadero. Parece que tendré que huir de todos modos, Carajo-._pensé.

Me dirigí hacia mi casa, cuando llegue prendí una pequeña fogata y con un palo, me puse a cocinar el diminuto pez. Deje a dorar al pescado y me encamine hacia la panadería, en el camino vi a muchos chicos quejándose de su comida ya que no les gustaba. En ese momento, mi mirada se ensombreció y razone-_Niños estúpidos, ¡lo que yo daría por tener una buena comida sobre la mesa!, son unos malagradecidos-_seguí con mi camino y al llegar al lugar predestinado, me escondí dentro del local, tome un buen trozo de pan y me retire disimuladamente, por suerte el viejo no se dio cuenta y evite tener que correr como loco para que no me alcance.

Luego de "_pedirle prestado"_ un pedazo de pan a mi "_amigo"_ me enfoque hacia mi acogedora casita. Cuando llegue el pescado ya se había cocido, lo quite del fuego, le elimine de las espinas y me lo comí de un bocado. Luego comencé a devorarme el pan que "_tome prestado"_, cuando lo termine salí de casa y me acosté en el césped. Mire un rato el cielo, vi a las estrellas que brillaban con mucha intensidad y especule-_Los extraño mucho padres, quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero no se podrá cumplir ya que ustedes ya abandonaron este mundo, pero por suerte sé que me están protegiendo, iluminen mi camino por favor-_dije soltando algunas lagrimas.

Luego de eso me encamine de nuevo hacia casa, me acosté en el fotón y me quede completamente dormido, esperando a que llegue un nuevo día.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado! Sé que es corto, pero es para ver si quieren que lo continúe!**_

_**Ustedes deciden, ¿lo continuo?**_

_**Bueno el primer capitulo no es muy largo, pero porque es el primero!**_

_**Bueno nos leemos luego! Besos! Sayonara!**_

_**PD: el personaje no me pertenece es de nuestro IDOLO Hiro Mashima!**_

_**Ahora si ¡Adios!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Me desperté con el canto del gallo, abrí pesadamente mis ojos, me levante y me dirigí hacia el lago para lavarme la cara. Cuando conseguí llegar, tome entre mis manos un poco de agua y la estrelle contra mi cara, mientras repetía la acción, pensé – ¡_Que mal! Tengo que ir de nuevo al colegio, por mi no iría, pero mis padres me pensaban llevar a estudiar. ¡Odio a mis compañeros! ¡Todos se creen lo mejor! Solo porque sus familiares son ricachones, se creen que dominan al mundo-_ cuando termine, salí del lago y me encamine a mi casa.

Cuando llegue a mi humilde morada, desayune, tome una bolsa gris y me fui directo al colegio (_claro que lo hice sin ganas)_, para cuando llegue muy pocos llegaron al salón. Como siempre me coloque en un lugar apartado y fije mi vista hacia la pequeña ventana, deseando no estar aquí. Poco a poco los demás comenzaron a llegar, y yo como un distraído profesional, no me di cuenta de que el profesor ya había entrado al lugar.

Todos lo saludaron, menos yo que estaba en algún lugar más feliz, el docente comenzó a dar clases. Todo estaba bien, hasta que en un momento de la "_enseñanza_" el profesor me llamo-_Señor Redfox, ¿podría decirme cuanto es doscientos veinte dividido ocho?-_dijo. En esos momentos me quería matar, ya que yo nunca fui bueno en matemáticas, solo sabia contar hasta 100, y ¡en la vida entendí las divisiones!, para mi mala suerte soy un chico que jamás le sale algo relacionado con el colegio T-T. Me quede pensando, unos minutos después el profesor me dijo-_Debería prestar mas atención en clase, Señor Redfox-_ y prosiguió con su clase el viejo estúpido, que siempre me molesta.

Así pasaron las horas, hasta que llego la hora de irnos. Cuando toco el timbre de término de clases, recogí mis cosas, (_mas rápido de lo que puedan decir mi nombre_) y salí disparado hacia la salida. Mientras me dirigía hacia mi casa, (_feliz de la vida por haber salido de ese lugar_) hasta que mi estomago exigió comida, por lo que me encamine hacia la panadería de mi "_amigo"_.

Cuando llegue a la zona predestinada, me escabullí en el local y tome una hogaza de pan, me quise ir disimuladamente. Pero para mi desgracia, el viejo me vio, por lo que tuve que correr como demente para que no me alcanzara, este me gritaba lleno de furia-_¡Siempre lo mismo contigo Gajeel, Vienes y robas mi pan! ¡Algún día te pegare, para que aprendas a pagar!- _se notaba que estaba molesto, pero yo seguí corriendo, cuando pensé que estaba seguro del anciano comencé a caminar. Pero lo que yo no sabia, era que el viejo ese había contratado a alguien para que cuidara del pan (_para que yo no le robara mas)_, mientras comía con mucho gusto la hogaza, choque contra alguien (_Que para mi mala suerte estaba armado con un látigo)_ que me hablo-_Oye chico, ¿no crees que deberías dejar de robar? ¿Sabes que es malo?-_ este extraño hombre era alto, era calvo y vestía de azul. Pero yo lo mire detenidamente y dije un poco molesto-¿_A mi que me importa si esta bien o mal? Lárgate mastodonte, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no-_en eso veo que "_el mastodonte"_ saca su látigo y dice-_Esta bien. Yo lo quise hacer por las buenas, pero tu me obligas a que lo haga por las malas-_ Me iba a golpear con el flagelo, yo reaccione rápido y salte para atrás, causando que este le pegara al suelo. Me encontraba asustado, no creía que me pegaría, pero cuando veo que su azote se dirigía a mi cara, de puro reflejo me cubro con mi brazo derecho. Esta misma extremidad recibió dos golpes, los cuales se encontraban sangrando, ya que esos garrotazos los causo con mucha fuerza.

Asustado, lleno de miedo y llorando de dolor. Hui hacia el costado de este tipo y corrí hacia mi casa, sosteniendo el brazo lastimado. Mientras escapaba, el "_mastodonte" _continuaba siguiéndome, (_por lo que apresure el paso)_ y comencé a trotar por todo el pueblo tratando de deshacerme de él.

Pero de la herida salía demasiada sangre, por lo que me caí por falta de fuerza. En ese momento pensé -¡_Carajo!, ¡ese mastodonte me va destrozar! ¡Esto me sucede por ser débil! Y para colmo, ¡mi lesión esta empeorando!, ¡tengo que sacármelo de enzima lo mas pronto posible! Ya que, sino se va a agravarse el corte-_ me levante lo mas rápido posible y comencé de nuevo mi carrera. Mientras corría, fije mi vista atrás mio, para ver si ese idiota me continuaba persiguiendo, pero vi que ya no estaba por lo que me dirigí tranquilamente hacia mi casa.

Al llegar a mi hogar, busque desesperadamente algunas vendas. Cuando las encontré, tome algo para desinfectar la herida, me dirigí afuera de mi casa y comencé con el tratamiento. Tarde un poco en limpiar el daño que causo ese "_mastodonte_", por lo que cuando finalice la medicación, la cubrí con las cedas y me acosté en el césped, mirando hacia el cielo, en algún momento de mi relajación, un pensamiento cruzaba por mi mente-¡_Rayos! Tengo hambre, no pienso ir a la panadería de nuevo, así que iré a pescar-_al razonar eso último solté un suspiro y me adentre en mi hogar de nuevo para buscar la caña, pero resulta que después no la encuentro a lo que me queje-_¡Me tienes que estar bromeando!, ¡primero el idiota ese persiguiéndome, luego el brazo lastimado y ahora esto! –_ estaba fastidiado, no tenia ganas de hacer nada. Pensé en ir a pescar con las manos, pero ya era muy tarde y decidí que esta noche dormiría sin comer.

Cuando me fui a acostar, razone-_¡Diablos! ¿Mañana que diré en el colegio?... Bueno nadie me va a extrañar así que no iré, y me dedicare a pasear por el bosque en busca de una caña de pescar nueva, ¡si eso es lo que hare! Bueno pero ahora me marcharé a dormir, estoy muy cansado-_ empecé a obstruir mis ojos lentamente e intente pensar en cosas bonitas para no tener pesadillas, pero no llegue a especular nada ya que en el instante que cerré mis sentidos me quede completamente dormido.

_Y así es como acabe este día, con mi brazo lastimado y con miedo de ir de nuevo a esa panadería del diablo. Pero yo Gajeel Redfox lograría superar ese miedo y hacerme más fuerte, ya que no me permitiría ser derrotado por un tipejo como ese, y la escuela me importa poco, así que superare no ir al colegio como buen alumno que soy, jajaja claro y yo soy un dragón gigante._

_**Bueno acá acaba el segundo capitulo! Espero que les guste!**_

_**Como habrán visto les di origen a las cicatrices en su brazo derecho, ¿ustedes las notaron?**_

_**Bueno déjenme Reviews! Y díganme su opinión o sugerencia que tengan! Eso me importa!**_

_**Bueno nos leemos luego! Besos! Sayonara!**_

_**PD: ¡el personaje no me pertenece, de nuestro IDOLO Hiro Mashima!**_

_**Ahora si ¡ADIOS! :DDDD**_


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente me desperté con el sonido de los pájaros cantando, me estire y pensé-_Por lo que decía mi madre, cuando escuchas el canto de las aves en la mañana es que algo bueno va a suceder. ¡Que bien! Por fin me va a pasar algo bueno, ya venia esperando algo así-_eso me puso de muy buen humor, cosa que era muy raro, por lo que me levante y cambie las vendas de mi herida, pues claro protestando, ya que eso me iba a dejar cicatrices.

Luego de remplazar las cedas, me cambie y fui al lago a lavarme la cara. Mientras me higienizaba, razone-¿_que desayunare hoy?, ¡Diablos! Tengo hambre, ¡odio tener el estomago vacío! Creo que iré al bosque más temprano, buscare fruta y cazare, que suerte que papá de pequeño me enseño. Lo que me recuerda que tengo que llevar un cuchillo, ¡Carajo! Espero tener alguno, si no me despediré de la carne por hoy-_Al terminar de lavarme la cara, me dirigí a mi casa y busque desesperadamente un cuchillo, que para suerte mía, encontré el que papá me dejo.

Guarde la navaja, la cual me prometí que no perdería, ya que era un recuerdo de mi padre. Al terminar de preparar mi bolso, me di cuenta que me faltaba un anzuelo, por lo que armándome de valor me fui hacia el pueblo. Pero antes de irme decidí que para que no me reconozcan me pondría un manto con capucha, que para suerte mía tenía uno, me quedaba grande pero igual me servía. Luego de prepárame, me encamine hacia la aldea.

Al llegar, busque aquel lugar en el cual siempre "_pedía prestado_" objetos de pesca. Al encontrarlo me adentre y examine en donde estaba aquel anzuelo, pero al tomarlo vi que el hombre me reconoció, por lo que salí corriendo (_claro que tenia el gancho conmigo_)_._Pero resulta que el dueño de la tienda también tenia a ese_"mastodonte"_ para cuidarle su negocio, pero yo no lo sabia y choque con el idiota ese y caí, lo que trajo como consecuencia que la capucha que cubría mi identidad cayo hacia atrás, revelando así mí rostro adolorido.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Tú no eres el mismo chico de la panadería?!-me grito el "_mastodonte",_ por lo que rápidamente me coloque la capucha de nuevo y luego conteste-_no señor, me confundió-_ intente seguir caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el idiota, se había dado cuenta de que "_tome prestado_"algo de la tienda de pesca; Por lo que intento pegarme de nuevo con ese flagelo de porquería. Pero al ver que el látigo se me acercaba, quite de la funda mi navaja, esquive el azote, le clave el cuchillo al costado del abdomen, luego lo retire y mire con horror lo que acababa de hacer, pensaba que lo había matado, pero en realidad lo deje malherido. Solo que yo no sabía eso, y que eso era un sucio plan para que el pueblo se librase de mi.

Mucha gente se acercó, contemplaron la horrorosa escena. Luego me dirigieron miradas de odio, por lo que yo cubrí el cuchillo y me dispuse a correr hacia mi casa, estaba muy asustado. Nunca había lastimado alguien. Al llegar a casa, tome mis cosas preparadas, me dirigí hacia el bosque para ocultarme de los aldeanos, que de seguro me iban a seguir hacia mi casa, por lo que antes de salir tome mi preciada foto familiar.

Cuando llegue a un lugar lejos de mi casa, coloque mi fotón en el piso y luego acostarme, estaba cansado por el shock que me agarro y por correr tanto, por lo que decidí dormirme una siesta.

_-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Me encontraba en el patio mi casa, cuando mis padres estaban vivos, estaba jugando con un juguete muy especial para mí…__**un martillo de juguete**__, este había sido un regalo de mi padre._

_En eso, decidí entrar a casa, pero al ingresar me encontré con mis padres mirándome asustados y con miedo por lo que yo les pregunte-__**Papá, Mamá ¿porque me miran así? ¿Hice algo malo?-**__a lo que mis padres dijeron-¡__**Aléjate monstruo!-**__los mire sorprendido, a lo que luego mi mirada se ensombreció, ellos continuaron-__**¿Cómo vas a asesinar a una persona? ¿Quién sigue? ¿Nosotros? ¿Te decimos una cosa? Nunca te quisimos, nadie querrá estar contigo ¿sabes porque? ¡Porque nadie se les acerca a los asesinos!-**__eso fue un golpe bajo para mi, por lo que comencé a llorar._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¡_AHHHHHHHHHHH!-_ desperté asustado y llorando, pero al ver que solo fue una pesadilla, me relaje, y razone que estaba exagerando las cosas- _Estúpida mente que juega conmigo, eso jamás pasaría mis padres me defenderían..Creo-_pero mi mente me asustó de repente pensando_-¿Qué pasaría si siempre estuviera solo? ¿Me acostumbraría? ¿Me volvería alguien despiadado?_-Eso no lo sabía, pero poco me importó. Pero por mi salud mental deje de pensar eso, por que podía a ver alguien que se acercara a mí y me quisiese…o eso creo.

Luego me levante del fotón, mire el firmamento y veo que estaba atardeciendo por lo que debía ir a pescar, ya que no me sentía con ánimos para cazar, me encamine al lago y arme la caña. Para cuando finalice de construir la varita de pesca, busque entre mis cosas una carnada, y al encontrar el cebo, tire de la caña hacia atrás y luego arroje el hilo hacia adelante. Después me senté en el suelo, mire hacia el cielo y pensé-_Nunca mas volveré a lastimar a alguien , Solo para defenderme, no quiero que nadie me odie… ya es mucho que me empiece a odiar a mi mismo y no me paso nada bueno hoy… ahora que lo pienso, no era un ave lo que escuche, era un cuervo. Con razón que este día fue tan malo-_Luego, sin darme cuenta, me quede profundamente dormido.

_En ese momento, deseaba con mi alma que el día siguiente fuera mejor y que no volviera a ocurrir lo que paso hoy. Pero en un futuro, olvidaría esa importante promesa y solo la recordaría en el momento de que el maestro de Fairy tail me pidiera unirme a su "raro" gremio. Lo que no sabía era que el día siguiente, iba a ser peor que este pero que algo sucedería y eso cambiaria mi vida._

_**FIN.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo.**_

_**Perdón si tarde demasiado, estuve en modo descanso. Gomen ne U-U**_

_**Bueno y como verán le puse a este capitulo un poco de Drama, pero este acontecimiento traerá consecuencias al día siguiente.**_

_**Por ser buena les traeré un adelanto, aparecerá un nuevo personaje: Metallicana.**_

_**Bueno ahora si nos leemos luego! Besos! Sayonara!**_

_**Pd: EL PERSONAJE NO ME PERTENECE ES DE NUESTRO IDOLO HIRO MASHIMA! :DD**_

_**Pd de las Pd: como ven edite el capitulo ya que lo de la matanza lo cago todo, perdonad mi vocabulario, por lo que decidí que no lo iba a matar sino herir. Pero eso no cambia que Metallicana aparezca en el siguiente capitulo, espero que ahora si les guste la corrección. Y mis mas sinceras disculpas a todos uds, por el capitulo que intente que sea lindo :C**_

_**BUENO NOS LEEMOS! BESOS! SAYONARA!**_

_**Y GRACIAS GIRL MASTER HOUNDOOM POR SIEMPRE COMENTAR ¡! INCLUSO CUANDO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUE UN ASCO :C.**_

_**TAMBIEN GRACIAS A AGATHAxB, POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Y SUS COMENTARIOS!**_

_**Y A CONSOLOUNBESO, POR COMENTAR Y SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA!**_

_**GRACIAS CHICOS! USTEDES HACEN QUE SIGA HACIA DELANTE CON ESTA HISTORIA!**_

_**LOS QUIERO! :DDDD**_


	4. Chapter 4

Al despertar, mire a mi alrededor, mis puños fregaron mis ojos y pensé-_hay no puede ser, me quede dormido y ¡SIN COMER!, soy de lo peor y tengo hambre. Mejor me pongo a pescar de nuevo… ¡ESPERA! ¡MI CAÑA! ¡ME LA ROBARON! No puede ser… ¡QUE LINDO AMANECI HOY!- _Por supuesto que eso fue sarcasmo, pero eso me paso por quedarme dormido. Definitivamente hoy no iba a ser mi día.

Continúe quejándome. Recordé lo que sucedió el día anterior, pero le reste importancia-_Pobre "mastodonte", bueno… Ya se va a curar JAJAJA!, últimamente estoy riéndome por cualquier cosa, mejor me calmo-_ Luego de mi pequeño momento "_Psicópata"_, decidí que comería fruta… no estaba de humor para la carne.

Mientras comía fruta, me senté a razonar las cosas de ayer-_Ese "mastodonte" se estaba comportando raro… ¿Qué estará planeando? Porque el primero que nada, no creo que por un simple cuchillo se muera... Por lo que vivo esta, pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo. Él no me hubiera dejado apuñalarlo… Por lo que algo se trae entre manos, no bajaré la guardia-_ Luego de razonar esos acontecimientos, me relaje, comencé a mirar las nubes y ver que forma tenían.

-¡_Un caballito! ¡Un gato! ¡Un puente! ¡Un dragón! ¿Eh? ¿Porque es plateado?... QUE VA, IMAGINACIONES MIAS…. ¡GAJEEL RECUERDA QUE LOS DRAGONES NO EXISTEN!... Eso espero-_ Deje de ver las nubes de inmediato, ya creía que comenzaba a delirar.

Luego de "Delirar" decidí darme un buen baño. Me comencé a desvestir, y al terminar de quitarme lo que tengo de ropa, me sumergí en el lago. El agua estaba tan… fresca, que sonreí y al finalizar de higienizarme, comencé a nadar: como rana, perro, ave, etc. Lo peor de todo esque ponía caras de los animales que imitaba, tengo que decir que el mejor que me salió fue… la piraña, por mis dientes puntiagudos(_Es de familia, tener dentadura similar a la de una piraña)_, por supuesto que me reía solo, pero la estaba pasando bien-_Quizás… este día no va a ser tan malo. Igual no me fio, ya que ayer dije lo mismo y… miradme, ese fue el resultado-_ Me acabo de dar cuenta de que aparte de "_Psicópata"_ estoy "_Pesimista"_.

Luego de jugar en el agua, decidí que era hora de salir del agua, por lo que me retire del lago y con la capa que había utilizado para "_ocultarme"_ me seque el cuerpo y cabello. Al terminar esas dos cosas, comí más fruta, trepé los árboles, salté de estos, jugué con una rana, etc. Hace mucho tiempo que no jugaba así, pero termine exhausto, por lo que decidí tomarme una pequeñísima sienta (N/A:_ Dormilón ¬¬)_.

Al despertar, me di cuanta de que había pasado la hora de almorzar, por lo que comí mas fruta(N/A:_ ¿Qué onda con la fruta? ¡Viciado de fruta! ¡Adicto! ¬¬)_ y pensé-_Seguramente la gente del pueblo ya se calmo, debería volver a mi casucha-_ Junte mis cosas y me encamine hacia mi morada. Al llegar, acomode todo lo que me había llevado en su lugar, y me quede mirando fijamente la fotografía de mi familia por un rato.

Hasta que algo interrumpió mi pasatiempo, alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Me encamine hacia la puerta y me fije quien era, pero resulta que era todo el pueblo-¡_Carajo! Ya saben que volví. Van a matarme… ¡UN MINUTO! Ya sabía yo que el "mastodonte" no se iba a dejar dañar por mí. ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Qué hago?... seguramente quieren asesinarme porque les "pido prestado" a todos y traigo mala reputación del pueblo… ¡YA SE! Saldré por la ventana de atrás –_ pero resulta que al fijarme por la vidriera trasera, también había aldeanos-_¡Joder! ¡Me tienen rodeado!-_exprese.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, el "_mastodonte"_ tiro la puerta abajo, con ayuda su arma y pronunció-¡_Aquí estas niñato!-_Sabía que no me tenia que fiar de este día, pero por otro lado tenía que escapar lo más pronto posible, ya que si no lo hacia… terminaría en estado de coma o peor... Muerto. Por lo que mientras ese tipo se me iba acercando, pensaba un plan para salir de esto, al mismo tiempo este idiota seguía hablando-_ Te vamos a exterminar niño, ¡todo el tiempo robando! ¡Esque tu no sabes pagar!, pero dejando de lado ese asunto… toda la gente de aquí viene a hacer justicia, ya que están cansados de que tu "pidas cosas prestadas", por lo que para que el pueblo sea más seguro y de buena reputación, vamos a exterminarte-_dijo lleno de maldad.

Ese idiota no se estaba dando cuenta de que yo solo sonreía, ya que ya tenía un plan, Este no estaba garantizado que funcionase pero era eso o que me asesinaran, mi vida estaba en juego. Por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces pronuncie- _Claro, intenta exterminarme todo lo que quieras, pero recuerda este dicho "hierba mala nunca muere". Créeme te será útil, ya que no podrás matarme-_sabia que estaba jugando con fuego pero lo que tenía que lograr era que este idiota levantara el arma tratando de golpearme, así me quedaría libre el paso y lo patearía en su entrepierna. Sé que eso no es de hombres, pero… es la única salida.

_-¡COMO TE ATREVEZ MOCOSO! luego no implores piedad, ¿escuchaste?_- me advirtió, a lo que yo confiadamente respondí-_¿Por qué pediría piedad de alguien como tu?-_Eso, por lo que veo, fue la gota que colmo el vaso-¡_MALDITO! ¡PREPARATE A MORIR!-_pronunció enfadado. Para suerte mía, el levanto el arma (_Lo que le iba dar éxito a mi plan)_, corrí hacia él, le pegue en su entrepierna, cayo adolorido y galopé hacia afuera de mi casucha. Pero al retirarme, recibí muchos golpes de parte de los aldeanos, lo que causo que terminara malherido.

Al marcharme del disturbio, mire una ultima vez hacia mi casita y vi que la estaban incendiando, lo que causo que algunas lagrimas escaparan de mis ojos, al ver que todos los recuerdos de mi familia se habían ido y pronuncié-_Padre, madre… - _ me di media vuelta y le dirigí una ultima mirada a mi antes amado hogar y dije-_Adiós-_ en esa ultima vista, me adentre al bosque e intente alejarme de esos malditos.

Al tomar suficiente distancia de ellos, me senté en el piso y comencé a llorar, ya que todo lo que había guardado de mis padres se perdió-_Ahora… si me encuentro solo y sin hogar-_ pensé muy triste. Pero de repente escuche una voz ronca que pronunció-¿_quien es el que esta llorando? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-_ me asusté y respondí con miedo-¿_Q-Quien eres? ¡MUESTRATE!- _yo había agarrado un palo para defenderme, pero me lleve una "_hermosa"_ sorpresa. Resulta que quien me hablo, cumplió mi deseo y se mostro, él era… _un dragón_.

-¿_Crees que vas a hacerme daño con ese palo chiquillo? , Eso solo me haría cosquillas-_ pronunció mientras mostraba una sonrisa triunfante-¡_Si vas a comerme, tengo que advertirte que no soy apetitoso!-_grité lleno de miedo-¿_Como voy a comer a un palillo como tu mocoso? yo prefiero a los gorditos Gee-hee-_ respondió con una sonrisa sádica.

Yo estaba temblando, no exactamente de frio, si no de terror. Pero me relaje un poco al saber que no iba a comerme, pero el me pregunto-_¿Qué te ocurre crio? ¿Nadie te quiere en tu pueblo? ¿Por eso te echaron?-_yo asentí y dije-_ Nadie me toleraba porque dicen que yo robaba, pero yo no robaba "pedía prestado"-_el continuo hablando-¿_Y tu familia? ¿No tienes?-_a lo que yo negué con la cabeza y explique-_Ellos murieron hace 3 años tratando de protegerme, desde ese día estoy solo-_el me miro por unos segundos y pronunció-_Entonces… ¿estas solo?-_yo asentí de nuevo y respondí- _Si, pero… algún día no lo estaré_ –el dragón se quedo callado unos minutos y contestó-_¿Cómo te llamas chiquillo?_-le quede mirando unos segundos y confesé-_Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox y ¿usted señor dragón?-_en ese momento me fulmino con la mirada, causando que temblara, y pronunció-_No me_ _digas señor y me llamo Metallicana-_

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos a lo que el habló- _Bueno crio, si no tienes a nadie que te cuide lo haré yo-_en ese momento, me le quede mirando y respondí-_No me digas Crio, tengo nombre ¿no te lo acabo de decir? Es Gajeel, G-A-J-E-E-L ¿entendiste?-_de nuevo me miro de mala manera y dijo-_no me corrijas, "Gajeel". ¿Y? ¿Aceptaras que te cuide o no?-_dude por unos segundos pero pronuncie-¡_Claro! Pero… ¿entonces eso no te convierte en mi padre?-_Metallicana me miro y respondió-_ Mira aceptare cuidarte y enseñarte magia, pero no me llames padre o papá ¿de acuerdo? Yo soy el mayor aquí así que pongo las reglas-_yo asentí de nuevo, pero una duda se paso por mi cabeza-_¿Qué es magia? Y ¿para que me la enseñaras?-_el me observo sorprendido y contesto-_ ¿no sabes que es magia?-_a lo que yo negué con la cabeza y continuo-_ Mañana te diré que es y cual es su objetivo, hoy estoy muy cansado. Así que acércate y duerme debajo de mi ala, para poder taparte-_Yo pronuncié un si de respuesta y me acosté debajo de su cálida extremidad.

Pero antes de poder dormirme, él me dijo-_Crio, te prometo que no te dejare solo de nuevo-_ en ese instante sonreí y una lagrima de felicidad cayo por mi mejilla al ver que no estaría solo nunca más. Luego de eso me quede completamente dormido.

_**Continuara…**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA APARICIÓN DE METALLICANA! :DDD**_

_**BUENO ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS! XDD**_

_**Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON! ;DD**_

_**NOS LEEMOS! BESOS! SAYONARA!**_

_**PD: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NUESTRO IDOLO HIRO MASHIMA! :DDD**_


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente, Metallicana (tomo forma humana) me despertó con un cubo de agua fría. Eso causo que yo les dirigiera unas "_inspiradoras"_ palabras. Pero este para callarme me metió en la boca un trozo de pan.

—Cállate, niño. Hoy empezaremos nuestro entrenamiento, tengo que advertirte que va a ser riguroso y complicado ¿estás preparado?

— ¡Claro! Pero ¿no me vas a explicar que era la magia? Eso fue lo que dijiste ayer, si no me equivoco.

— Cierto… entonces te explicare la teoría primero. Y luego iremos a entrenar ¿ok? No quiero quejas—me advirtió.

—Como quieras.

Estaba a punto de terminar de desayunar, pero este me cogió por la camisa y me llevo al bosque, por supuesto que me estaba quejando; ya que tenía hambre.

Cuando llegamos al lugar predestinado, me lanzo de espaldas hacia un árbol.

—Escúchame, mocoso. Ahora empezara tu lección, quiero que te memorices lo que es la magia ¿escuchaste?

—P-pero no soy bueno con el tema de mi memoria.

—Pues espero que empiece a funcionarte, porque no lo repetiré dos veces ¿ok?

—Si… Señor.

—Muy bien. Antes de empezar, ¿tienes algo que decir?

—No Metallicana.

—Bueno —dijo, mientras frotaba sus manos— Como no tienes nada que decir comenzare con la lección. La **Magia** del latín _magia_, **el arte mágico**, derivado a su vez del griego _μαγεία_ _(mageia y magikee)_, de igual significado que en español, probablemente del antiguo persa_ magush_, que contiene la raíz _magh-_: "ser capaz", "tener poder"; haciendo referencia a la antigua casta sacerdotal persa. Del sánscrito_maga (ilusión)_, de la raíz _may (obrar, mover)_.Eso sería el significado y origen.

— Metallicana… ¿en español? (N/A: no sabía si poner en japonés, así que salió quedo xD)

—ok. Básicamente, podemos definir la magia como un conjunto de teorías místicas y prácticas rituales que sólo adquieren sentido a la luz de una cosmovisión que postula otro concepto distinto del mundo y del hombre. No es, por lo tanto, raro que al hombre medio le resulten ridículos, cuando no disparates delirantes, los gestos rituales del mago, o su estrafalaria forma de vestir y de percibir el cosmos, por no mencionar sus creencias. Nada de lo que éste cree o hace puede ser entendido si no se tiene en consideración la teoría de la realidad que está en el origen de esos gestos rituales, creencias y estilo de vida. ¿Entendiste, crio?

—Creo que si…

Así transcurrió la mañana, me enseño toda la teoría y yo no podría recordarlo. Por lo que el viejo me dio un pergamino, para poder estudiar, pero me dijo que el día que nos dediquemos a la pura teoría lo iba a estudiar. Luego me pidió "_amablemente"_ que vaya de pesca, para poder hacer la comida.

—_maldito Dragón… solo porque es más grande y "majestuoso se cree mejor que nadie. ¡Supuestamente el debería ir de pesca! Pero nooooo me tiene que mandar a mí._ — pensé rezongando.

Cuando llegue al lago (_que por cierto no quedaba tan lejos, ya que estábamos en el bosque_), me recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo al recordar las malas vibras que sufrí.

— ¡_Joder!, ¡me olvide la caña! ¡Soy de lo que no hay! … bueno tendré que volver a buscarla_— suspire vagamente, hasta que vi una ramita tirada con una cuerda— _ ¡Un momento! ¿Esa no es mi caña? ¡QUE SUERTE TENGO! ¡Claro que lo es!_ —pensé felizmente.

Cogí la varita, la coloque a mi lado y entre la tierra comencé a buscar algún que otro gusano para usar como carnada. Al encontrar uno, lo coloque en la punta del anzuelo y lo arroje al medio del lago, en donde comencé a esperar a que un pez caiga en la trampa pescadora.

— _¿Por qué los Dragones entrenan a los humanos? ¿No deberíamos ser su cena? Y ¿Cómo será la magia que me enseñara Metallicana?_ —tenia demasiadas dudas pero las resolvería al llegar al "_Campamento" _(así le dice el Dragón de hierro). En ese momento sentí que algo tiraba de la cuerda por lo que atraje hacia mí, quite el pez y lo observe—_Es muy pequeño… no alcanzará para los dos. ¿Por qué siempre pesco peces tan pequeños?_ —pensé tristemente.

Comencé a correr hacia el "_campamento"_ desilusionado conmigo mismo por no haber podido pescar un pez un poco más grande, así es como yo me moría de hambre. Al llegar le entregue el pescadito y este cuando lo vio me miro atónito.

— ¿No pudiste pescar un pez más grande? ¡Esto no alimenta ni a un león haciendo dieta!

— Lo siento Metallicana, nunca pesque peces muy grandes… de ese tamaño son los que siempre pesque.

—No hay problema, lo puedes comer tú. Yo puedo sobrevivir meses sin consumir alimento, por lo que no te debes preocupar.

—G-Gracias.

Luego comencé a esperar hasta que terminara de… ¿prepararme la comida?... Hace tanto tiempo que nadie me guisa algo. Estaba tan distraído, que no me di cuenta de que ya estaba listo y que Metallicana me lo estaba dando, sin embargo aún seguía pensando.

— ¡Hey enano! Ya está listo el pescado—al ver que yo no volvía a la tierra, bromeo—Tierra llamando a Gajeel ¿me escuchas? — pero yo no le daba ni cinco, por lo que me golpeo en la nuca.

— ¡AUCH! ¿¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO!? Y ¡NO ME DIGAS ENANO!

— porque no prestabas atención, te estaba diciendo que te pongas a comer. El pescado está listo.

— a… Perdón.

— No hay problema. Pero ¿en que estabas pensando?

— Emmmmm… nada importante…

— Bueno… termina de comer para poder ir a entrenar. Mientras tú pescabas prepare tu adiestramiento.

— ¡Genial!

Luego de esa pequeña charla, termine de comer y este me llevo a patadas a el lugar en donde preparo todo.

— ¿Listo mocoso?

—Emmmm, creo que…— no logre terminar porque Metallicana me empujo y grito.

— ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaa!

El bosque estaba cerrado con un campo mágico, por lo cual no podía huir. Comencé a caminar, hasta que tome confianza de que no haba trampas y empecé a hacerme el guay, hasta que…

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MALDICIÓN!

Resulta que un hacha salió de la nada y casi corta en dos mi cabeza… este entrenamiento iba a ser largo y peligroso.

— ¡ESO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO CRIO! ¡PREPARATE! — me grito Metallicana riéndose.

— ¡_Malditooooo! ¡Viejo loco! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre poner como parte de un entrenamiento un hacha voladora?!_

El viejo demente tenía razón eso era solo el comienzo… solo esperaba poder salir con vida…

_**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**GOMEN NE! U-U**_

_**ME SIENTO AVERGONZADA POR AVER TARDADO!**_

_**UDS CONOCEN QUE LA SEÑORA INSPIRACIÓN VIENE Y SE VA CUANDO QUIERE! ES UNA M…..!**_

_**EN FIN PARA LOS QUE LO LEYERON ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO! INTENTE HACER LO MEJOR POSIBLE CON EL CAPITULO!**_

_**TAMBIEN LE QUISE PONER UN POQUITÍN DE HUMOR XDDD**_

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN FIN! ME DESPIDO!**_

_**Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON!**_

_**NOS LEEMOS! SAYONARA! BESOS CON CHOCOLATE PARA TODOS!**_

"_**suerte con limpiárselos de la cara *risa malvada*(?)" ._.**_

_**PD: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN (POR DESGRACIA U-U) LE PERTENECEN A NUESTRO IDOLO HIRO MASHIMA! :DDD**_

_**AHORA SI ¡ADIOS! ¡PAZ!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de que esa _"hacha voladora"_ casi me rebanara la cabeza en dos, comencé a ir con más cuidado. Supongo que sabrán el porqué.

Me adentre más al bosque "endemoniado", les tengo que decir que mi intento de ser más cauteloso… no tuvo éxito, ya que caí en tantas trampas que creo que pasan de las cien, es hasta donde se contar T-T, Les nombrare algunas:

— Mi pierna derecha fue atrapada por una soga… que al final no era una cuerda, si no… una serpiente ¡QUE AL ATRAPARME ME MORDIO! ¡Qué suerte la mía! Ahora camino rengueando ¡Genial! ¿No? ¬¬ (la víbora, para mi fortuna, no era venenosa)

—Luego (por raro que suene) apareció un mono mandril. El cual al verme, me golpeó y me dejo el ojo derecho morado. Ahora mismo aún me pregunto ¿De dónde sacó al mono?

—Casi me atropella una piedra gigante.

—Un oso, con sus garras, me desgarró la camiseta y me lastimó el pecho (Son un poco profundas y me dejará cicatrices ¡Diablos!)

— Casi término _"enflechado" _y no exactamente por cupido. Lo que pasó fue que estaba caminando _"tratando"_ de estar atento. Pero no servía intentarlo, ya que (de lo torpe que soy) tropecé con una soga que activo muchos arcos y tuve que correr. Imagínense correr rengo y con un ojo morado ¿Horrible, no? Igual por mucho que me esforcé, termine con una flecha en el brazo izquierdo.

Y algunas más que no deseo nombrar. Pero… ¿¡COMO PREPARO TODO ESTO EN TAN POCO TIEMPO!? Será mejor que no piense en eso.

Ahora mismo llegue a un río en donde comencé a lavar mis heridas, ya me había quitado la flecha del brazo (pero al quitármela pegue un grito muy fuerte), el ojo lo enjuague para que no se infectara, la mordida de serpiente se me estaba hinchando ¡Carajo! Pero igual la limpie un poco y por ultimo me aseé el pecho.

Estaba destruido, pero mis heridas necesitaban vendas por lo que comencé a buscar hasta que mire hacia arriba y me encontré con… ¡Hojas de palmera! Eran perfectas (Aunque el maldito dragón me diga enano, ser pequeño tiene ventajas), por lo que emprendí a trepar el árbol. Recogí las cinco hojas más grandes que vi, al bajar empecé a vendarme mis heridas ¡Hasta mi ojo lo cubrí! —_Genial… Ahora parezco un enano verde ¬¬_ —pensé fastidiado.

Me encontraba súper cansado, por lo que razoné —_ No creo que a Metallicana le moleste si duermo unos minutos_ — cerré mis ojos y me dormí al instante en que me acosté.

_Me encontraba al frente de un edificio, el cual era increíblemente alto y enorme, parecía un castillo y en la entrada de este había un letrero de color morado, el cual no llegue a leer. Pero de repente escuche una voz que me decía:_

—_**Cuando solo de nuevo estés, un viaje tendrás que emprender. En el cual sufrimiento y obstáculos hallaras y a este lugar luego llegaras.**_

_En ese momento le iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero se había ido…_

Me desperté de un salto, ¿a qué se refería esa voz? ¿Solo de nuevo? ¿Qué sitio era ese? Y… ¡¿POR QUE ME HABLO EN VERSO?! Decidí dejar para más tarde las preguntas, ahora debía terminar el entrenamiento.

— ¡_OH, DIABLOS! ¡ESTA ATARDECIENDO! ¡METALLICANA ME MATARAAA! _—pensé alterado.

Me estiré un poco y continué con mi camino. Gracias a Dios no me había encontrado con ninguna trampa o animal malvado, por lo que llegue rápido al otro lado del bosque. En donde me esperaba Metallicana y… digamos que no tenía cara de felicitarme por sobrevivir.

— Te has tardado, mocoso.

— Si… Lo siento, me había quedado dormido.

— ¿Por qué? Si la noche esta para dormir, y ¿qué te sucedió?

— Porqué estaba muy agotado, y ¿a qué te refieres?

— ¿Por qué pareces un enano verde?

— Fue culpa tuya.

— ¿Culpa mía? ¿Por qué?

— Por poner esas miserables trampas que casi acaban conmigo.

— Quería ver si sobrevivías, Ahora ven niñato.

— ¿A dónde?

— Tu solo sígueme.

Me guio hasta una hoguera, en donde se hallaba una botella con agua… ¿color violeta? Y una extraña máquina que tenía ¿Clavos? Bueno no sé exactamente.

—Siéntate y bebe esta botella.

— ¿Para qué?

— Para que se curen todas tus heridas luego prepárate porque tendrás algunos arreglos.

— ¿Para que los arreglos? ¿Y qué son exactamente?

— Son algunos microdermales, estos te ayudaran con la magia que te enseñare.

— ¿Qué son?

— Son un tipo de pircing que se implanta en la piel.

— No gracias, paso.

— Tú harás lo que yo te diga niñato malcriado.

— ¡No soy malcriado! Y ¿en dónde me los pondrás?

— En la cara, brazos y piernas.

— Estás loco, si crees que voy a dejarte que me implantes eso.

— Como te dije tu harás lo que yo te diga.

Ya había terminado de beber ese asqueroso brebaje, por lo que Metallicana me sonrió malvadamente y con su dedo me dijo que me acercara. Maldito Dragón aprovechador de fuerza.

Me senté en un banquito que el trajo y comenzó a implantarme esas porquerías, pues claro que cada vez que me clavaba esas cosas gritaba y lloraba a lo que él me decía "_No seas llorica, aguántatelo como un hombre"_ ¡claro él lo decía porque no era el que lo sufría!

Cuando termino, me sentí algo _"aliviado" _porqué aunque mi cara me dolía como si un rayo me la electrocuto ya no tenía que seguir sintiendo esas porquerías.

— ¿Viste? No era para tanto.

— ¡Dragón insensible! ¡Tú por qué no eras el que se lo aguantaba!

— ¡Claro que me tuve que aguantar algo! A ti llorando, enano.

— ¡No soy enano!

— Si, si, como digas.

— Prepárate porqué mañana te enseñare la magia perdida de "_Dragon Slayer de Hierro"_ Espero que estés preparado.

Luego de eso se fue a dormir el maldito. Pero yo en cambio no podía dormir, ya que me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba pensando en el sueño ¿Qué significaba eso?

Pero antes de averiguar algo, me quede completamente dormido y esta vez tuve un sueño tranquilo y sin preocupaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté de nuevo con un cubo de agua helada y de nuevo el maldito dragón se ganó algunas "_lindas"_ palabras. Este preparo el desayuno, claro si lo podemos llamar preparar ya que solo me sirvió fruta

— ¿Listo mocoso?

— ¿Para qué?

— Para entrenar. ¿Estás preparado?

— No.

— Que bien que estés preparado. Porque comenzamos apenas termines de desayunar.

Ni siquiera me había escuchado, pero me olvide de eso ya que al arrugar un poco la frente sentí una punzada de dolor.

— Aun te duele ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— Pues que mal, porque eso no evitara que entrenemos.

¡Maldito viejo! En fin no tiene sentid discutir con él, ya que siempre termina ganando. Por lo que termine mi desayuno y este me llevo a entrenar. Nos la pasamos todo el día así, hasta el anochecer. Por lo que al llegar al _"campamento" _me mando a darme un baño.

Al terminar de bañarme, me senté cerca del fuego y vi que Metallicana se acercaba y me coloco una manta encima.

— Hoy has estado bien niño.

— Gracias, me esforcé mucho.

Luego de eso nos quedamos en total silencio, hasta que escuche unos ronquidos que provenían del ser enfrente de mí. Sin darme cuenta ya me había encariñado con ese Dragón rezongón, el ya para mí era como un segundo padre y no quería que me dejara jamás, ya que si no volvería a la soledad de antes y no quería eso.

_Pero lo que yo no sabía era que con el_ _pasar de los años, este Dragón que quería como un segundo padre, me abandonaría sin dejar ninguna explicación…_

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! :DDD**_

_**PERDÓN DE NUEVO POR TARDAR DEMASIADO!**_

_**PERO COMO RECOMPENSA LES DIRE LO QUE VA A SUCEDER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**_

_**LO QUE VA A SUCEDER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES EL ABANDONO DE METALLICANA. Y LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE GAJEEL Y MÁS!**_

_**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! ELLOS ME HACEN FELIZ!**_

_**LES TENGO QUE AGADECER A AQUELLOS QUE COMENTAN YA QUE ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA! :DDD**_

_**BUENO NOS LEEMOS! BESOS! SAYONRAAA!**_

_**PD: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A NUESTRO IDOLO HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA! :DDD**_

_**AHORA SI ADIOS! :DDD**_


End file.
